


Irresistible

by WerewolfWarriro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfWarriro/pseuds/WerewolfWarriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara falls in love with Shepard. Unfortunately for her, he's far too attractive to keep for herself - and worse, she finds out that she enjoys seeing him taken from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

_On the edge of the solar system, before the Fall of Elysium_

_Once upon a time, it had been part of a glorious civilization._

The alien being scurried about on three legs, pivoting and revolving on the spot as it moved from chamber to chamber in its ancient ship.

_Once upon a time, the Inusannon had ruled the galaxy._

Frantically, the three-legged creature tried to enable the broken cloaking device. It called itself _Ilos_.

_Once upon a time, Ilos had been so famous across the galaxy that it had a planet named after it. A name that endured to this day._

It gave of a series of clicks and barks, pressurized air forced through three sets of vocal cords to produce a harmonious sound – _speech_ – and the creature directed it at a Virtual Intelligence, which promptly opened the door to its research lab. A research lab equipped with technology far beyond anything the organics that ruled the present cycle could muster. And a research lab that would soon be lost – for the Collectors had found Ilos at last.

_Once upon a time, they had defeated such tremendous galactic powers as the thoi’han. But then, the Reapers attacked and all was lost._

The creature fretted over its subjects. It had such high hopes for one of them too – a pity all was to be lost now. It moved over the dozen cryogenic boxes lying in the lab; one of them was marked in red paint – it contained a human boy. The human boy that was to have been the salvation of all organics.

_Once upon a time, Ilos had been cryogenically preserved, in the hopes that upon waking, the warrior-conqueror of the Inusannon would be able to awaken the race once more._

Only, its cryogenic preservation had lasted a hundred thousand years – far beyond the original programming of his thrice-damned machine. But Ilos had tried, persevered, striven to create something that resembled his former race, his former _empire_.

It had managed to recreate a cloning chamber, it had managed to obtain DNA samples of his fellow Inusannon beings from various ancient tombs, but it had then put the cloning project on hold. The revival of the mightiest race in the galaxy could wait – first, it had to find a way to beat the Reapers.

And so, it had captured various sentients from the lesser organic races – races that, much to its disgust, “dominated” the galaxy today. And it had performed experiments on them. Experiments meant to discover the secrets of indoctrination. One of its many experiments – performed on a young human boy abducted from a human slum on Earth – had come a long way.

Of course, there was still a long way to go – but the boy had potential. Ilos had once released the boy in a primitive society that resembled the humans of this cycle, but were entirely alien and resided on a distant planet orbiting a red giant. During the first month, the females of the tribe had gathered around the boy, poking and prodding him with various odds and ends. And then left him alone when nothing happened. But sometime during the second month, things changed dramatically. The most intelligent and powerful females of the tribe – in so far as primitives could be intelligent and powerful - had swarmed over the young boy in a mating frenzy the likes of which Ilos had never seen and Ilos actually had to protect the boy from the backlash by the males in the tribe. _Such barbaric behavior_.

Then again, barbarism was to be expected from sexually dimorphic life forms. It was unnatural in Ilos’ mind – sexual trimorphism, like in the Inusannon, was far more conducive to social unity.

Nonetheless, Ilos was beginning to discover the manner in which the Reapers influenced organic minds. However, Ilos had predicated his experiments on the idea of perceived aestheticism in the dominant life forms of today. It had yet to extrapolate the experimental results to extend to life forms that had divergent perceptions of what was aesthetic and what was not. But then, the Collectors had discovered him. Ilos had led them on a chase through the Attican Traverse and beyond – right into the Sol relay. Time was running out, and the Collectors were catching up. Ilos had to escape.

He could not let his race die – he was the only embodiment of hope remaining. He had to overcome this. Ilos gave one last look at his beloved research lab, grabbed the box containing its most important specimen – the human – and made its way out. It passed two airlocks and entered the getaway pod.

There was a massive burst of light that carved straight through the hull of the ship. Ilos looked around in alarm – the Collectors had found it. It emitted a series of rapid clicks and pressed the eject button.

The pod did not eject.

Beyond the pod, its ship was disintegrating. Ilos cursed and opened the airlock so it could disable the lock manually.

And then, another burst of condensed ions burst through the hull and vaporized Ilos. The pod was smashed out and it made its way towards a little blue planet called Earth – the home of the human occupant. On the metallic lid of the cryo-box, in the alphabet of a long-lost civilization, a single word was written out to spell the name the occupant of the box called himself – “Shepard.”

***

_1 – Earth, before the Normandy Assignment_

“So… why don’t you ever close the deal?” Claire asked Shepard, “They all practically worship you.”

Shepard looked wryly at the brunette. “I… uh… it just makes me feel… uncomfortable?” he murmured.

“I don’t know how you do it though,” Claire said wistfully, “How does every extraordinary female you see become so attracted to you?”

Shepard cracked a smile. Truth be told, he _was_ uncomfortable with all the attention he did get from the opposite sex. If there was one thing he strove to aspire to, it was responsibility. That was the entire reason he had gone from the petty gangs in the slums to the military.

But he had _memories_ of more than just being a juvenile delinquent. Of a strange, alien lab, where he had been experimented upon by a horrifying creature with three hands, of syringes, of tubes and the smell of chemicals… Shepard shuddered. He knew he had something done to him – he kept it quiet, but it was evident, even to this day.

Because whenever he was around a certain type of women for a period longer than a couple of months, those women seemed to be drawn to him like moths to a flame. It was uncanny – especially how aggressive women got when courting him. Of course, they never really lost their minds around him or started drooling or anything… they were just… relentless. And it was always a particular _kind_ of woman.

For instance, once, when Shepard was still in training, he had been asked to guard an ambassador from Eden Prime. The moment Shepard had seen her disembark from her spaceship, he knew – there was always a buzz that formed between him and the woman, like they were entangled in some supernatural manner. And he could feel the ambassador’s thoughts almost touch his mind in a very weird way – flashes of emotions, feelings, even ideas. And a couple of weeks later, she had been aggressively courting him. The woman had been married, but that wasn’t the most alarming part of her courtship – it was the way she sought to bend him to her will. And he sensed her aggression grow and flourish, chipping away at his own mind, but not quite impairing him. It was _unnatural_ – this power he had.

Luckily for Shepard, he had been transferred almost immediately after he reported the ambassador’s amorous advances. Of course, Shepard might have been tempted, had the ambassador been unattached, but he had the weird feeling that leaving the woman would not have been an option. And ever since, he had avoided women he seemed to make this... _connection_ with. Luckily for him though, the women he did make this connection with seemed to be far and few in between, but it was the aggression that really alarmed him.

Nonetheless, apart from the weird extra-sensory connections, a lot about his body had changed since his abduction. It was almost like his captor had optimized him for a sex marathon – his… organs… had been thickened and lengthened to be ludicrously large. His tongue was morbidly dexterous, and he just knew _where_ to touch, _what_ to touch… even with the women he did not feel that connection to – practically all of the women he had actually been with had been women he did not feel that buzz with. He supposed he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and he hadn’t really said anything about the abduction to anyone, but it was troubling.

Most of him wanted to give in to his temptations. But there was a small part of him that was scared of what would happen if he truly let go.

***

_2 – Normandy, after Therum_

‘And it had all been going so well’, Shepard thought tiredly as he slumped down on his bed in the Commander’s Quarters of the Normandy SR-1. He rubbed his temples – his mind felt all wonky from Liara T’Soni’s telepathic probe. But that wasn’t what was really bothering him. Shepard shook his head and rolled his neck, stretching his muscles and trying to distract himself – it wasn’t a hard thing to do, considering what the mission was. It seemed almost fantastic, impossible – a race of ancient sentient machines that had wiped out the Protheans. He wondered, for a moment, if the Protheans had created the machines, just like the quarians had created the geth, only for the machines to turn on them. It was a possibility – but if that was the case, why would the machines disappear for fifty thousand years and then return?

Of course, he could be way off base. Perhaps he was being paranoid and Saren’s ship was just that – a geth creation. But then, if Saren was merely manipulating the geth, why were Prothean beacons involved?

Shepard sighed. He only had pieces of the puzzle, and there were more pieces to look for. _Many_ more.

Benezia and Saren were still out there, scheming and plotting. At the very least, Liara seemed to be on their side, even if she was a tad… naïve. But that naiveté apparently belied… _something_ … about her. An aura of power, perhaps.

Shepard groaned. He was back to the awkward problem that faced him at the moment. He had felt it the moment he had seen Liara, through the Prothean fields she had been trapped within. The buzzing. The unnatural connection. And it was the strongest connection he had ever felt with any woman. And so, here he was, studiously avoiding Liara, even as they searched for her mother and Saren.

“Commander?” Joker’s voice floated in through the intercom.

“Go on,” Shepard said, starting at the sudden sound, but managing to hide his surprise successfully.

“We’re six hours away from Feros,” the pilot said, “Just thought I’d update you. Pressly just handed in the time estimates.”

“Thanks, Joker,” Shepard said.

Feros. Shepard studied the read-outs on his personal datapad. He wondered if he should have headed to Noveria first, but Feros seemed like the wiser option in his mind – there seemed to be heavy geth presence in Feros from the last data-bursts sent out by the colony, as opposed to the latest reports from the Noveria Development Corporation.

‘Noveria can wait,’ Shepard thought, ‘The colonists on Feros don’t stand a chance against the geth if we don’t step in.’

***

Liara T’Soni had no idea what was happening to her. She felt… strange… when she was near Shepard, and that feeling was intensifying with every few hours she spent aboard the Normandy. Shepard had fascinated her from the get-go – he had appeared out of the blue, like a justicar from the tales that her mother had told her when she was a child, coming to her rescue when her hope was at its lowest crest.

And then she had been fascinated by his proficiency in battle, his use of his biotics, his prowess in battle – it was breathtaking, like watching the graceful, deadly dance of a powerful predator. Watching him fight the krogan battlemaster had been awe-inspiring – Shepard’s body lighting up in an dark blue glow as he seemed to zip from point to point, smashing into the battlemaster one moment, then flashing out of reach and firing, never staying in a single place.

And then, she had been fascinated by his visions. The Protheans, being massacred by something dark and terrible. Shepard claimed the slaughterers were sentient machines, but Liara wasn’t so sure – his visions were messy, blurred, but powerful nonetheless. But the visions were still missing parts and pieces – they weren’t as cohesive as Shepard claimed they were.

Liara took a deep breath and pondered the absurdity of her situation. She was an archeologist – she did not belong on a warship. But then again, she reminded herself, she had never stopped practicing her biotics, honing them and sharpening her skills for combat situations. A part of her always knew that she wasn’t quite cut out for a lifetime steeped in archeology. A part of her had always craved for more – adventure, romance, and all that came with it.

‘Is that what this thing with Shepard is?’ Liara thought, ‘Is this what the beginning of romance feels like?’

Liara knew she had never been in a relationship before, and knew that she should be intimidated by this thing with Shepard. But she wasn’t intimidated at all. She was exhilarated. She wanted to see where this feeling would take her. She needed to talk to Shepard after he came back from Feros.

***


End file.
